The Rocking Dead
by Animalfriendship
Summary: (Vote for this story on my poll!) Rated T just for Violence "We ran to the exit, and we saw tanks and helicopters. Some students were out... all had... bites? We saw military running past us to get inside. We saw some students in the bandroom, but as soon as the army guys saw them, they shot them as many times as they could. It was horrifying. The world was ending..."


**Sneak peek of My Walking Dead crossover!**

**Before you vote for my poll (Which I would decide what crossover idea you like better) Read my other choice, the vampire diaries crossover.**

**I'm proud of both, so please decide which story should go on!**

* * *

**Zander's P.O.V.**

"Run, guys!" I yell, as the.. walkers made their way closer to the group.

Each had tattered clothes, and rotting flesh.

We all had that disease in us... It would tak over our bodies when we lost control of it... so basically... when we die, we would resurrect as walkers, or biters, or zombies, or whatever you want to call them.

I shuddered. I blink a couple of times as I take my knife out and stab one of their heads with it. It staggers and falls, while 3 others trample the body. I do the same with the rest.

I follow the band to a secure room, where the doors had heavy-duty locks and iron doors. One small plastic window lit a corner of the room.

I walk towards them, sweaty and my shirt with blood spots, as the band breaths heavily.

Nelson and Kevin's knives had given out... they were dull and couldn't even cut a loaf of bread.

They were sharpening their knives on the hard concrete floor, while Kacey was checking her ammo.

Stevie was looking down.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Can I get a weapon yet? It's been a few months since this broke out... I need to protect myself."

I look away from her. I didn't want her to handle a knife or a gun... she could hurt herself or misuse the weapon. The apocalypse has changed everyone... and I was afraid Stevie was going to end her own life with any weapon she would get her hands on.

Kacey was a girly perf... still is but now she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty now. She cared about her looks sometimes, but not as much as before.

Kevin and Nelson were weak... I thought they wouldn't be able to handle themselves... but they proved me wrong. They learned to shoot right away and helped me kill any walkers... they know that I had become the leader... so they believed in me.

And Stevie... like I said, I was afraid she was going to kill herself once she thought she couldn't handle this anymore. And she wasn't as strong as she used to be. Every night, I hear her whimper about the walkers...

Outside the door, there were walkers walking around, on an endless loop until they heard something or spotted something. After getting rid or giving up, (which they never seem to do) they go back to what they were doing until something else that can make a meal comes a long.

The world was ending... And no one even expected it...

* * *

**:start of apocalypse:**

We practiced every song Gravity 5 had, and we were pooped.

We quickly made our way to the old green couch, while Kacey walked over to her normal armchair.

Suddenly, we heard gunshots and screaming.

I don't know where they came from, but they seemed to be getting closer.

We ran to the exit, and we saw tanks and helicopters.

Very few students were out... all had... bites?

We saw military running past us to get inside. We saw some students in the bandroom, but as soon as the army guys saw them, they shot them as many times as they could. It was horrifying. And that's when I knew that the world was probably going to end... by... zombies? God has a funny sense of humour...

* * *

**:Post-Apocalypse:**

"It's a no, isn't it."

Stevie had a sad and mad look on her beautiful face... though it had blotches of white areas due to lack of nutrition, she was still attractive.

"No." I get up to plan.

The dirty, concrete room seemed to be already in use... well, used to be.

In another corner of the room, an old man had a gun clutched in his right hand, and his chest with a large wound.

He committed suicide.

It was a normal thing to see now... Everyone had been freaking out. I'm sure half the world's population was killed off due to suicide. People are very dumb.

There were cans of food by the dead man. I grabbed them and handed it to Stevie.

"What, no can-opener?" she asks. She then pauses. "oh, wait, you don't trust me with one yet."

I sigh as she gives the cans to Kacey, who opened 2.

She passed the opened cans of pasta and fish around for us to share.

There wasn't much food at our disposal... we had to save it.

I watched as everyone took some food, and ate quickly. They were starving.

I didn't eat... I'd rather have Stevie eat some more.

It was like she was trying to starve herself, so I passed my share of food to her as I got up to look out the window.

I saw feet shuffling around aimlessly. And there weren't too much out there...

We'd be able to get past them, easily. There were about 6 out there... 7, maybe. I walked back to the group.

Kacey was walking around the room, looking at all the filth. Kevin and Nelson still sharpening their knives while Stevie was standing by the dead body.

She wanted to take the gun.

She took hold of the gun, prying it out of his cold hands.

But suddenly, jumped at her, trying as hard as he could to take a bite of her.

She was screaming,the walker was growling.

We all panicked.

She kicked him off of her, causing him to crash to the ground.

She dusts herself off as she grabbed the knife from Nelson's hand, walked up to the injured walker, and stabs it into his skull.

Blood spatters all over her and she throws the knife back to Nelson.

She retrieves the gun she took, and observes it.

I look over her shoulder.

No ammo.

She angrily throws the gun to the ground as more growling and banging come from behind the door.

* * *

**OK so that was the... "sneak peek" of the walking dead crossover. **

**If you think I should continue, vote for it in the poll.**

**But before doing that, read my other choice, the vampire diaries.**

**I appreciate it!**

**Read, review,**

**Fav, follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


End file.
